


Searching for Something and Finding Another

by DantesRebellion



Series: I Guess Even You Were Young Once [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Horny Vergil, Nero's Origin, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRebellion/pseuds/DantesRebellion
Summary: A trip back in time to when Vergil was paying a visit to Fortuna as a young man and finds himself coming into contact with a challenging woman who is nothing like the rest of the City's in inhabitants.





	1. Chapter 1: Curiosity Kissed the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish I owned DMC but I don't so I'll just have to make do with bending the plot to meet my smutty wishes.

Chapter 1: Curiosity Kissed the Devil   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well, I can’t exactly call them misguided but soon they shall know this devil’s power, a power greater than they ever imagined, the power of a Son of Sparda.” The words were lost on a sleeping City as Vergil strolled through the moonlit streets of Fortuna, head bowed beneath his shawl and reflecting on his experience amongst the Demon Worshipping people. His time here had been oddly entertaining, having had no idea how seriously the people of Fortuna took their questionable choice of religion, that said, he had certainly gained something of value from the adventure but did expect to find far more detailed information on his Father and the Force Edge considering the theory that Sparda was essentially ruled this City. It had been a disappointing realisation that he had come to yet another dead end in his pursuit of power and the realisation that he had failed once more to find any information of use was beyond frustrating to him, yet he knew he must push on regardless if he was to ever succeed. 

The half-demon had unknowingly slowed to a halt, losing himself in a tense train of thought until a strange array of sounds coming from the distance caused him to look up, he listened for a second debating whether or not to investigate the sound but ultimately his curiosity got the better of him and he found himself following the noises down an alley until he reached an endless looking street lined with white, ornate buildings. Stopping just as he stepped onto the cobblestones, he listened for a moment, again wondering if he should bother with the matter before sighing and making his way down closer to where the noise grew louder. Just as he turned a bend in the street, he was forced to make a quick sidestep to avoid being smacked by a trash can that came flying towards his head, crashing into the building behind him. 

Vergil raised an eyebrow and glanced around the bend, observing a group of six or seven of the odd scarecrow demons he had encountered throughout City leaping and shambling around what appeared to be a woman. Not interested in getting involved, he kept himself hidden to the shadows, only moving closer until he could see the woman more clearly and observe the violent dance unfolding before him. She was clearly an experienced hunter; fast, agile and clearly in control of the situation, easily evading the creatures’ attacks and toying with them as they surrounded her as if it was some sort of childish game, it was almost impressive for a human. Vergil was still, oddly fascinated with her graceful movements as the young woman gracefully dodged each of the demons’ lunging attacks and, knocking the low-level creatures flying in all directions with a few well-placed kicks. It didn’t take much longer before she was clearly starting to get bored, jumping back away from the now sluggishly moving rags to reach behind her back and pull a large black handgun free of her waistband, raising the weapon to effortlessly finish off the demons one by one with impressively precise shots until only two remained. 

If someone were to ask why he did what he did next, Vergil couldn’t them give an answer because the truth was, he didn’t really know himself. The girl clearly had the whole thing in hand but that didn’t stop him from pulling Yamato free of its sheath and unleashing a few deliberate slashes that tore through the air and splitting the remaining demons in two, surprisingly the woman didn’t even flinch when the demons exploded into dust before her. Vergil tilted his head curiously at her still composure as he sheathed his katana, cautiously keeping his hand on the hilt when the sound of his sword silently clicking into place echoed through the air. After another moment of tense silence, Vergil watch the woman slowly spin around to finally face him. He couldn’t see much of her expression from the shadows but did catch the way her head tilted at him curiously and the silhouette of her arm raising to train her gun in his direction. Interested at what action the woman would take he stepped out of the shadows, staring down at the girl and almost daring her to make a move but she didn’t do anything, just continued to stare him down in the darkness. 

After letting a short time pass, boredom had begun to creep in and dim his curiosity, it was clear she wasn’t going to do anything interesting, so he ignored her and turned back to continue his journey out of the City. He was halfway back into the alley that had lead him to the girl when he a rattling sound from above stopped him in his tracks and something dropped down in front of him from a balcony, instinctively his hand reached for Yamato but let go when he recognised the woman now pressing her gun against his forehead beneath the cloth of his hood.

“My, aren’t you a quick little thing.” He drawled, eyes scanning up and down the young woman he had been studying from afar not mere moments ago, finally able to see her clearly. She was an odd looking creature in comparison to what he had experienced with the City’s other residents, the other women he had witnessed around Fortuna thus far all seemed to wear the same type of bland, practical dresses and white hoods to hide their faces and he had just assumed that the City was bound to more traditional conventions. The woman currently smirking is his face on the other hand completely shattered that assumption by wearing tight, dark blue jeans, black leather boots and a blood red halter top. Staring at her bare midriff, Vergil found himself pushing down an odd urge to reach out and test the smooth looking skin was cold and forced his eyes back up to her face. Her hair was loose, reaching all the way down her back, long and wild with gentle curls and waves dancing around each other untamed and even though it was dark, Vergil could still make out the golden shine reflecting off her dark blonde hair in the moonlight, a striking contrast to her dark brown eyes and pale skin. 

“My, aren’t we the modest hero, disappearing into the night, demonic sword by his side. Who are you?” The mocking tone and feeling of her gun pressing harder into his skin, irritated Vergil as did the smug expression on her face, clearly, she had an attitude problem as well. 

“Who I am is of no concern to the likes of you, girl.” He almost snarled when she merely laughed at undertone of menace in his voice but instead reached up to grab the barrel of the black metal digging into his skill and pull it free. The girl petulantly resisted at first with a surprising amount of strength but relented with a snort when he put more force into his grip, quickly pulling the weapon away from him and tucking it back into the waistband of her pants. 

“A wise choice.” The girl just smirked at him and crossed her arms bellow her chest, intentionally, as far as he was concerned, pushing her breasts up. Vergil scoffed at the lame attempt of distraction and brushed his way past her to continue his journey, he managed about a step or two before he felt something grab the back of his shawl and an unexpected level of strength tugged the brown fabric from his body, annoyingly ruffling his hair in the process. Taking a moment to stop and run a hand through his silver locks and not quite believing what had just occurred, he glanced over over his shoulder at the girl who was now standing, grinning at him arrogantly with one hand on her hip and the other holding her prize. 

“What? You had it coming! Being all rude lurking in the shadows, killing MY demons and not answering my questions. Sorry pretty boy but I don’t like not getting my way so until you answer me, you’re not going anywhere~” Her tone had changed from mocking to annoyingly sing song by the end of her little speech, practically inviting him to use Yamato to cut her to ribbons.

“Oh? And what makes you think that a pathetic, weak human like you can stop me from leaving?” Vergil smoothly turned back towards the woman when she started to chuckle darkly and barely registered the mischievous glint in her eye before he had to swiftly move out the path of a bullet following closely behind the shawl she tossed at his face. Knocking the fabric away with a snarl, Vergil drew Yamato and raised it to attack, but she was gone. Narrowed blue eyes scanned across the alley in front of him carefully, paying close attention to the shadows and listening for any hint of movement only to be once again taken off guard when an amused whisper of ‘What are you looking for?’ Came from behind. Vergil whirled around, narrowly avoiding a kick flying at his head and caught the woman’s leg mid-air with his free arm, using her own momentum to toss her against a wall.

He took great satisfaction in the dull thud of her body hitting the brick wall and the metallic clatter of her gun landing on the ground and, not wanting to take any chances with the surprisingly capable human, Vergil quickly capitalised on her momentary disorientation by pinning her against the wall with Yamato pressed against her throat. He half expected her to kick out at him or struggle against the blade of the katana but in a completely baffling move the girl just grinned at him, slowly sliding her arms up the wall behind her in surrender. 

“What are you smiling at? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with, I am Vergil, Son of Sparda and I will not stand for such insolence from the likes of you.” Vergil accompanied his growl with a slight press of his blade against her neck but almost jumped in surprise when his captive suddenly burst out laughing in his face. Frustration welled inside him and he added more pressure to his sword until a thin red line started to appear on her skin, killing her laughter with a wince.

“Sorry, I can’t help it, I just get all giddy when I win.” Vergil blinked at her in confusion. 

“Are you serious? You’re pinned to a wall, unarmed and with my sword against your throat. The only thing you have won, is death.” Her smile changed from smug to amused as she dropped a warm hand to curl around the wrist of the hand holding his Katana.

“Well I did tell you that you weren’t leaving this alley until I got my answer, didn’t I? You answered my question, ergo, I win. Good thing too as I would never have guessed you were a child of Sparda, but I suppose given your devilish good looks and weapon choice… it should have been obvious.” The casual tone grated on his nerves as did her presumptuous arrogance.

“And what would you know of Sparda?” She had the nerve to smirk in the face of his anger, as if he was no threat to her, as if he was just a simple amusement which only severed to piss him off further.

“Enough.” Vergil snarled and adjusted his grip on his weapon, making his intentions clear.

“If you didn’t talk now then you’ll never talk again.” He watched her eyes flick between the blade in his hand and his ice blue eyes briefly in what he assumed was an attempt to gauge the validity of the threat. Obviously seeing something resembling honesty in his eyes she decided to bite back another smart-ass remark in favour of real answer.

“Well… I know the sword at my throat more than confirms your claim that you are a Son of Sparda. After all, the Legendary Dark Knight wouldn’t entrust the Yamato, a key between the human and demon worlds, with just anyone, would he?” Vergil fought to keep his surprised concealed, throughout his travels he had found no reference by word or writing to his sword or what it was made for and in his lifetime he hadn’t known of any human bar his mother to have such knowledge either so the fact that this girl could not only name the blade but knew of its purpose, startled him more than he liked to admit.

“How do you know all this?” Vergil leaned in close until their noses almost touched, blue eyes narrowed threateningly at nonplussed brown ones. Not feeling the slight bit intimidated the woman copied his action and leant forward into him closing the gap further and willingly pressing her own neck harder into Yamato until a thin trail of blood welled up on the blades edge. Taking aback by the action Vergil almost pulled the sword away for fear of ending her life before he had an answer, but he was in no way backing down until he got what wanted so instead narrowed his eyes in warning until she pulled back.

“I’m… familiar with the Order of the Sword’s commander, the Order have much more thorough information on their great and powerful Saviour than any other living soul and would you believe the commander has a terrible habit of leaving such important documents lying around his locked and guarded private office.” Vergil smirked at her clear implication and realising she could prove useful to his needs, removed the blade from her throat, taking a slight pleasure in the way she hissed in pain as the blade left her skin followed by a thin trail of blood.

“How careless of him. I imagine you must spend quite a bit of time borrowing his reading material.” Vergil leaned in close as he sheathed Yamato, pressing her firmly against the wall with his body so she couldn’t escape and instantly regretted the action when the woman leaned up into him in response until their noses practically touched with a mischievous smile.

“Well it would be a waste of my talents not to.” She was so close to him now that her lips brushed his with every word and Vergil had to fight the feeling of a foreign shiver travelling up his spine at the sensation. Unnerved by the tight feeling forming in his lower belly, Vergil pushed himself away and turning his back to the knowing smirk on the woman’s face, instead focusing on the newfound knowledge that this Order of The Sword could prove to be of use after all. Having regained his composure, Vergil threw a glance over his shoulder at the girl who was running a finger across thin cut on her neck with a plan forming in his mind.

“Can you and your talents retrieve these documents discretely and bring them to me?” Vergil asked and her movements stilled as she looked upon him with a curious expression.

“Why, of course I can... but why would you be needing such documentation? If you truly are the Son of Sparda then you should already know the contents.” Vergil turned back towards the woman with a threating hand on Yamato, his patience with the situation starting to grow thinner and thinner by the second.

“That is none of your concern. Can you retrieve the documents or not?” Not impressed with his display, the smug look she seemed to favour slowly overtook her curious expression and replied with a nod.

“If you can meet my price, I’ll get you what you want.” 

“Name it.” Money was of no consequence to him, the potential this information had was invaluable to him and he would do whatever it took to gain it.

“Very well. Let’s see, what do I want… Ah! I got it! How about you kiss me?” Vergil felt the air around him grow heavy and shook his head, not quite believing he had heard her correctly. 

“You can’t be serious.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact as far as he was concerned, she and her highly amused grin were simply mocking him again. 

“Deadly serious. No kiss, no classified documents.” Vergil felt his stomach drop at her words.

“You could ask anything of me, why this?” She shrugged at him, sauntering forward until they were a foot apart.

“Because it made you squirm that you wanted to mere moments ago.” Vergil, insulted at the accusation, narrowed his eyes and took the final step forward into her personal space, tilting his head down towards her slightly.

“Your delusional. No. I will pay you $1000, that’s my only offer.” The girl scoffed in the face of his counteroffer and took him off guard by pressing her body up against his, raising herself up to his height to whisper against his lips.

“I don’t want your money, that’s too easy. I want you to work for it and show me just how badly you want that information.” Vergil swallowed, that same hot feeling as before settling in his stomach at the blonde’s proximity but still wasn’t backing down.

“No.” Despite the thick feeling developing in his throat at the feeling of her lips a breath away from him, Vergil still somehow manged to keep voice steady. The woman sighed against his lips in disappointment, drawing back from him completely turning to leave. 

“Shame. Have a nice night.” A moment of panic came over him as he watched her strut away and unconsciously his hand reached out to grab her arm, pulling her back towards him. 

“Fine. You have a deal.” She didn’t seem surprised at his gritted-out agreement, but she was annoyingly smug. Removing his grip on her arm, Vergil stepped back with a deep breath and resigned himself to his fate. All things considered, it was a rather low cost for what he could potentially get in return, after all, it was only a kiss and he’d had far more intimate acts with a woman before so surely, he could handle a mere locking of lips for a few moments.

“Well… I am impressed, Vergil. Very well, I get my kiss right here and now, and I’ll go and pilfer those documents for you tonight.” Despite his internal pep talk and adamant revulsion to the situation, Vergil still felt his stomach tighten in an odd way at the way she said his name but nodded in agreement nonetheless, trying not to bristle and pull away when she stepped back up to slide her hands up his chest and around his neck. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair at the base of his skull and let himself relax slightly at the feeling of her gently stroking and petting the white strands as she rose up on her toes to meet him. 

Not wanting to be the first one to initiate anything, Vergil let her be the first one to brush her lips against his and tried to ignore the pleasant shock that ran through his body at the felling. He let her repeat the motion another two times and then mirrored the movement himself, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against hers in a tentative kiss. Her lips were soft and pliant beneath his own and not altogether unpleasant, so he deepened the kiss a touch which she seemed to approve of kissing him back just as deeply and drawing a reluctant grown from his lips. The longer they kissed, the deeper and more passionate it became, and Vergil hated to admit to himself that he found himself enjoying the feeling of her lips moving against his.  
It had been some time he’d last spent some time in the company of a woman but truth be told had never experienced a kiss quite like this before and he couldn’t quite stop himself from groaning happily and grabbing her hips to pull her flush against him when he felt her tongue dart across his lower lip. Vergil parted his lips on the next pass of her tongue, sliding his own out to meet hers and the second he tasted her, it was like a switch flipped his head and all of a sudden the two of them were completely lost in the other, battling each other for dominance over the heated kiss. 

No longer thinking clearly and using the grip he had on her hips, Vergil backed her up against the alley wall again, barely letting up from the impassioned kiss and instead introducing some bites and nips into the equation, this time it was her that groaned and the pleasure he felt at the sound was maddening. Vergil was completely lost in the taste and feeling of her mouth beneath his own to the point he failed to care at the way her hands started to slide down from his neck, to his chest and heading for his pants his pants, he was too focused on the movement of his own hands sliding along the surprisingly warm, soft skin of her waist. It wasn’t until her wandering hand made a grab for the bulge forming in his pants that he snapped back to reality and pulled himself away from her. The girl beneath him let out a little whimper in disappointment that almost had him leaning back in, but he fought the urge, putting some distance between them and shamefully fighting for his composure. 

“You’ve had your payment, now hold up your end of the bargain.” He refused to acknowledge the breathless, husky tone in his voice as he spoke and forced his eyes to look away from the way she was looking at him, licking her lips with an enticing, sexy smirk.

“As you wish.” She nodded and pushed herself from the wall, slinking towards Vergil until she was almost flush against him again before crouching down to pick up the gun he had knocked from her grasp during the early stages of their encounter. Looking down at her blonde head, Vergil couldn’t quite fight the way his eyes twitched when she paused at his crotch, looking up at him with lust darkened eyes and another lick of her lips. Half-demon he may be, but he was still a man and had the same desires most men had at his age, so he gave himself a small pass for his reaction to such a sight. 

“How long will it take? I don’t want to stand here all night; I have better things to do.” He once more pulled his mind back to the task at hand, gritting his teeth from how close she stood when she straightened back up on her feet. The girl laughed softly and reached into her front pocket, pulling out a card and handing it to him, it was a business card advertising a demon hunting services on one side and her name and address printed on the other, it wasn’t until he saw the intricate lettering on the card that he realised he hadn’t known her name until now.

“Senna…Hn. Strange name.” He huffed sarcastically.

“Look who’s talking, Vergil.” When he shot a glare in her direction, Senna just shrugged at him with an amused huff.

“What? It’s true.” 

“What am I to do with this?” Vergil ignore her childish response and instead, raised the card in his hand to eye level.

“That’s my address, Dumbass. You can head to my apartment and wait there for now, there’s a key on the ledge above the door. I should only be an hour or so, depending on the security around headquarters.” Vergil nodded and turned away from her to retrieve the shawl that had been carelessly tossed on the ground.

“Don’t touch my fridge, lift the toilet seat before use and stay out my bedroom, other than that do as you please.” Once his shawl was in place, the half-demon turned to respond to the childish comment, but Senna was already gone, he glanced around and above at the balconies but couldn’t see her. She was very stealthy, that instilled a bit of confidence in him that she may truly be able to help him get him what he wanted. 

“Hn. Pity she’s human.” Vergil mused, wrapping his shawl back around his person and making his way in the direction of her apartment to wait for her to return with the information he needed.


	2. Chapter 2: Gratitude’s Many Consequences

Chapter 2: Gratitude’s Many Consequences   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take Vergil too long to find Senna’s modest apartment, as with almost every City he passed through, he had made a point to become familiar with the layout just in case of situations where he had to make a quick exit. He was surprised however to note that Senna’s home had brought him to the very edge of the City and even managed to sit on its own in an otherwise crowded street. Given what he had seen of her so far, there seemed to be a very clear distinction between her and the rest of the City in almost every aspect of her character and he would be lying if he said it didn’t intrigue him. Bored of his external observations, he made his way up the stone stairway that ran up the side of the building to the door and, just as Senna had said, found a key lodged in a small gap above. Once he had located the key, Vergil had wasted no time in unlocking the door and heading inside, throwing off his shawl and running a hand through his mussed hair, before giving himself a tour of the girl’s home making a point to avoid her bedroom as she requested. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of what he saw as he strolled around the rooms, it was a small apartment for sure, the front door opening into a lounge that connected onto a modest kitchen and a short hallway that led to what he assumed was the bedroom and bathroom. Her furniture was unremarkable and seemed to only be there out of necessity, the floors throughout were wooden and the walls completely bare of anything but cream paint. It was almost like no one lived here at all, but then there were things like the acoustic guitar sitting by the bay windows in the lounge, the two huge bookcases overflowing with ancient looking tombs against the far wall, a table in the corner covered with papers that ranged from scribbled words to curious drawings and various little trinkets sparsely scattered all around the room. It was almost as if Senna was both reluctant to settle in and desperate to all and once and it only made Vergil even more curious about her. 

Having seen enough and grown bored with his snooping, the half-demon made himself comfortable on the small sofa that sat near the window of the lounge, thinking back to his odd encounter with the woman in the alley. There wasn’t even a flash of disbelief in her eyes when he told her that he was the Son of Sparda, it was almost as if she had already known who he was before even asking the question. The thought of her having such an insight bothered him, over the years he had taken great pains to conceal his identity, keeping to his own company and not settling down anywhere too long or making any meaningful connections to avoid this very situation. Of course, it was possible that this Order of the Sword had managed to gain some sort of knowledge of his existence, given what Senna had said to him, they did seem to have oddly specific information on his Father, so why not him as well? It was a troubling thought and an issue he would have to address but not until he had gotten what he needed from the cult’s archive on his Father. 

Vergil unconsciously licked his lips thinking about Senna’s form of ‘payment’ to enlist her services retrieving the information and, much to his annoyance, couldn’t fight the way his eyes fluttered shut when he realised that he could still taste her on the tip of his tongue. Vergil was no stranger to act of sex, he’d had plenty of experience in the area and tonight wasn’t exactly the first time he’d had an encounter with a girl he’d just met. Throughout his early teens, Vergil had made every effort to ignore the inconvenient need of sexual release and did have some success in resisting up until stumbled into a whore house at the age of sixteen and let his suppressed hormones get the best of him. 

Truthfully his younger self had found the experience to be enlightening and discovered when he took the time to satisfy his body, he had a much easier time focusing all his attention on his search for the Force Edge. Over the following year and half, Vergil continued to make the odd passing visit to local brothels whenever he had felt the nagging need to tend to his desires and clear his mind. It was the easiet way for him to deal with such things, he didn’t have time to waste on convincing women to go to bed with him when he could just pay one to do it and as he had no intention of settling down into a relationship this saved him dealing with any of the woman he slept with living with a delusion of them having a frivolous attachment.

It had been a point of pride for him that he was able to walk away without a care or want to look back after sating his body’s needs, he liked the fact that the whole experience had become almost clinical to him and he could effortlessly continue on his way until the next time he needed release. Not once had he ever thought back on any encounter or had a reaction to a memory of one, so this was a new and unsettling experience for him to be dwelling on a simple kiss he hadn’t even wanted in the first place.

“No. This kiss was just like any other I’ve had, just a transaction.” He told himself in the darkness but not finding himself very convincing, if that were true then why hadn’t it felt like that this time? Vergil’s expression became contemplative and he sat for what felt like an age pondering the issue until something crossed his mind that gave him a strangely hollow feeling in his chest that he forced himself to ignore. Normally there was a very detached, almost cold feeling when he had been with or kissed other women, but when Senna kissed him, it was like she was hungry for him, no other woman had ever kissed him like that before and admittedly it was an intoxicating feeling. 

Deciding to try an experiment to shake the strange feeling, Vergil conjured up the memory of the kiss, thinking about the feeling of the young female hunter’s smaller form pressed against his and to his shock he felt a pleased growl rising in his throat. Warily, Vergil allowed his eyes to drift closed and invited the memory of Senna’s mouth pressed against his to cross his mind next, this time it was a groan that escaped him as he started to lose himself thinking about the way she had kissed him hard, deep and desperate with need. Drifting further and further into the memory, he lingered on the part were her hands had trailed down his body, wondering for a moment what it would have felt like on his bare skin and again groaning lowly at the idea. 

The thought of her touch on his bare skin led the memory on to the sensation of her own, soft, warm, inviting skin beneath his fingertips and how her scent had changed from something light and pure to dark and heavy with sex. The longer he dwelled on the encounter the more the memory morphed into a fantasy where he hadn’t stopped kissing her, where he had just given in to his instincts and leaned back in for another kiss when she whimpered in disappointment at his withdrawal, where the entire meeting ended with him propping her up against the wall and grinding his hardness into her core until she begged for him to give her release. 

The intoxicating dream took over Vergil’s senses, blinding him to the way his hand had drifted towards his lower half to rub against his now painfully hard manhood for some form of release and the way his hips joined in on the fun, rising up to push against the heel of his palm the closer he got to his release. It wasn’t until the sound of clicking heels on stone steps broke through the fantasy that Vergil managed to stop, a mere brush away from release much to his frustration. Shooting to his feet just as Senna barged through the door, Vergil stood tense with anger and shame, not willing to accept that he had lost control to his base needs so easily over something so insignificant and hoping for Senna to speak and give him something to focus on other than the rapid beating of his heart and the painfully tight feeling in his lower regions. 

“Hey… Ah, I see you made yourself at home then.” He didn’t have to look around to know she had bent down to pick up the discarded shawl he’d dropped on the floor earlier, he could easily make out the sound of fabric being collected and thrown over the chair next to it pointedly but despite that, he still didn’t turn around to look at her.

“Do you have what I asked for?” There was huff of annoyance behind him at the bored tone but he was not in the mood to banter with the woman right now, the tight feeling in his pants had eased off somewhat but now his body was wound tight with the need of release and convinced his reaction to Senna meant it had been too long since his last indulgence, he only wanted to be on his way to deal with it, positive he had wandered past a brothel on his travels through the City. 

“Jeez, who crapped in your coffee? Yes, I have it. Here.” Clearly feeling slighted by him not playing along with her, Senna petulantly sent a thick binder of documents sailing through the air to land to the right of Vergil’s feet.

“It’s larger that I what I was expecting. You made it sound as if there was only one document.” He wasn’t complaining by any means; just surprised that there was so much information documented on his Father, Vergil bent down to retrieve the fat black folder, flicking through the first few pages and was shocked at the level of detail this Order had on his Father. There were detailed accounts of his adventures long before he came to the human world, varying accounts of his time walking the earth destroying and sealing the hell gates and various other unbelievable details all the way to up his mysterious disappearance. To Vergil’s understanding, no human being should have anywhere near this level of information on such things, not even his Mother knew this much, it was literally millennia’s ago his Father’s story began, yet these unremarkable pieces of paper told the story like it had just happened yesterday. Vergil was so engrossed in what he was reading, mind temporarily clear of his earlier dilemma and focussed on the pages before him, he almost completely forgot Senna was still in the room with him until she spoke.

“Well what can I say, I felt as though you had overpaid me earlier and I felt guilty for messing with you so I just grabbed the whole ‘First Grader’s Guide of Sparda’ as a good will gesture. You’re Welcome.” Vergil swallowed, mind now rubber banding back to his fantasy and feeling a twitch in pants at the mention of his overpayment. Finally turning to look at the young woman he couldn’t stop his eyes dropping to her lips, absentmindedly licking his own at the sight and internally chastising himself for feeling a touch of disappointment at the fact he could no longer taste her. The silence between them had clearly started to drag on for far too long because the slightly amused expression of the young woman’s features started to change into one of genuine annoyance at his lack of gratitude. 

“What, no thank you? Fine. Take what you need from the binder and leave what you don’t and don’t let the door hit you in the ass on the way out.” She tossed the comment over her shoulder with an absentminded gesture of goodbye and disappeared down the hall in the direction of her bedroom. Vergil almost balked at the guilty feeling settling in his chest for not extending his gratitude to Senna, shaking it off in favour of following her suggestion and flicking his way to the pages in the binder that detailed the main gateway to the underworld, the Temen-Ni-Gru. He tore the pages he needed free and folded them into the inside pocket of his blue trench, no longer interested in lingering in this City or near this woman any longer and marched his way out the front door, forging the retrieval of his shall.

He was halfway down the stairs outside her apartment when his instincts forced him to stop and scan his surroundings, he was being watched. Looking around carefully, Vergil’s eyes came to settle on the form of a man concealed in the shadows across from Senna’s apartment, it looked as though he hadn’t been there long so Vergil could only deduce that he had followed the girl back home. After a moment or two of deliberation he sighed and turned to make his was back into the apartment to warn her, he owed her at least that by way of thanks.

Letting himself back into the apartment, he quietly made his way down the hallway Senna had disappeared mere moments ago and approached the half open bedroom door, pushing the door open slightly Vergil was greeted by the unexpected sight of the young blonde standing before a large floor length mirror in the process of taking off her clothes and felt every ounce of his earlier returning to him in waves. World narrowing to the feeling of desire consuming his senses and realising she hadn’t yet spotted him, Vergil pushed the door open a touch further with the hilt of Yamato, giving himself a better line of sight to the mesmerising view. She was already rid of her boots and jeans leaving them strewn about the floor and her gun had been carelessly tossed onto a walnut bedside table, all that remained was her red halter and a small pair of black lacy underwear that barely covered her ass. Vergil swallowed a rising groan, enjoying the view of the generously curvy form half naked before him far too much, so much so that he failed to catch the way Senna’s eyes shifted in the mirror, having spotted his blue clad form in the reflection. 

“Y’know I’m absolutely sure I told you to stay out of my bedroom tonight and I’m also sure I made it clear you were to leave. Didn’t take you for a deaf pervert oh great Son of Sparda.” Vergil smirked at the hostile tone, refusing to take the bait and instead pushed his way completely into the room, resting Yamato against the wall by the doorway as he went and prowling his way over to Senna until he stood directly behind her.

“I’m no pervert girl. I think that honour belongs to you, after all you were the one who extorted a kiss from me tonight and are now standing half naked in front of me, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to entice me.” He took great pleasure in the way her reflection smirked back at him with evil intent, clearly catching on to his playful tone.

“Aww how sweet, you think I want to seduce you. Trust me Vergil, you couldn’t handle me, and I don’t want to be disappointed.” Senna, smug expression in place slowly turned around to face him, making sure to let her ass brush against Vergil’s hardening crotch.

“Now… What are you doing in my bedroom?” Vergil glared down at her, considering not telling her about the strange man stood outside as punishment for turning him on but conceded that it would be childish and that was something he would never claim to be.

“You’ve got a stalker. He’s standing across the street.” Senna’s eyes widened and she marched passed him over to her window, pulling back the curtains to look outside but her startlingly serious expression soon changed to one of amused distaste.

“Ah nothing to worry about, it’s only my former fiancé. A year on and the man still can’t handle rejection, so he hangs around outside trying to scare off any men I bring back.” Vergil felt a whisper of jealousy pass through him at the knowledge the beautiful woman was once engaged.

“Couldn’t handle you?” Senna turned away from the window and slinked her way back up to him, looking up at him and fluttering her eye lashes in a failed effort to look innocent.

“No man can handle me; I’ll even you’d embarrass yourself petty boy.” The sickeningly sweet tone she put on only served to made the already infuriating insult piss him off all the more.

“You’re far too arrogant for you own good.” He growled warningly, leaning his face down towards hers until their noses almost touched, mirroring his earlier movement the alley. 

“It’s not arrogance, it’s honesty. I’m too much for you, I mean, look at you; One kiss and I’ve got you sneaking into my bedroom trying to get into my pants.” Senna pushed up on her toes, closing the distance between them to whisper the words against his lips making Vergil’s breath hitch. Clearly thinking she’d proven her point, the blonde started pulling away with an amused huff but that soon morphed into a yelp of surprise when Vergil clapped his hands onto her hips to pull her firmly against him and bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Which I’m starting to get the feeling was your plan all along.” Vergil smirked when the blonde’s tense form relaxed against him in submission with a chuckle, tipping her head back to look him with a smug grin.

“No, but I’ll take the credit anyway.” Vergil snarled and slammed his lips against the arrogant woman’s smug grin to shock her out of her overconfidence, but it was a bad idea as soon enough he was once again lost in the same feeling he had before. There was no tentative build up or gentility to the kiss, he just went straight to devouring her and growling happily when Senna immediately responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his lips against hers harder. Much like before, Vergil backed the girl up against the nearest wall as they fell back into the earlier dance of biting and nipping at each other’s lips in between a battle of tongues. Vergil was completely losing all rational thought to his desire, failing to remember an occasion when a woman had kissed him so violently or made him feel so wanted. 

Starting to find the lack of air to be an issue, Vergil pulled back from the kiss to instead latch his mouth on to Senna’s neck, biting and sucking bright red marks into the pale skin as his hands wildly grabbed at her remaining clothing. He blatantly ignored her attempts to pull his hands free of the fabric and the indignant yelp she let out at the sound of something ripping, simply continuing to tear the fabric cleanly off her body so he could freely explore her soft skin without interruption. 

“Hey! I liked that shirt asshole.” The girl snarled, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling hard until his head snapped back from its place at her neck with a grunt. Vergil retaliated by grabbing her breasts to squeeze roughly at the soft mounds and tug at the pebbled, pink peaks until the grip on his hair loosened and then with an evil smirk dove his head down to replace one hand with his mouth. He niped harshly at one tender peak before switching to another making Senna moan and keen above him at his ministrations much to Vergil’s satisfaction, as a reward for the pleasing sounds, he began to replace his teeth with his tongue, soothing the tender flesh with flicks of the appendage. Once again, Senna’s hands made their way into his hair with soothing, gentle strokes that switched to gentle tugs of his silver locks at the base of his skull the longer he lingered at her chest. A particularly firm pull had Vergil growling in warning until he realised she was trying to pull him back up into a kiss, now understanding what she wanted and feeling playful he ignored her for another moment, enjoying the desperate huffs of breath leaving her lips far too much to stop but eventually he relented and lifted his head to return to the kiss.

Once again losing himself in the kiss, Vergil was caught off guard when Senna wrapped a leg around his, knocking him off balance and flipping him around so he was the one pressed against the wall. Realising that this was her intention for the reinitiating the kiss he gave a hard nip to her lower lip by way of punishment, but Senna just grinned evilly and lapped up the little drop of blood welling on her lip before making a dive for his neck. Vergil’s head snapped back against his will at the sensation, this was a new one for him, he’d left plenty marks on many women’s necks and bodies in his time but no one had ever attempted to return the favour, most likely because they found him too intimidating to try such a thing. Instinctively he tensed, readying himself to shove the woman off him but a reassuring nip at the base of his neck just above his collar soon killed that notion with a pleasurable shock that went through his body and instead he found himself relaxing into the act, eyes falling closed. 

Revelling in the sensation of Senna’s stinging and soothing ministrations across his neck he was again caught off guard when, with one last bite at his throat, she was gone. Vergil’s eyes popped open when the feeling of something pulling at his belt had him looking down quickly, only to be greeted with the sight of Senna looking up at him, brown eyes nearly black with lust, licking her lips with one hand at his belt and the other shifting between her legs, he swallowed at the enticing sight and almost blushed when a hard twitch of his manhood made the woman on her eyes before him chuckle darkly up at him. She struggled one handed with the fastening on his pants for few moments before Vergil became impatient and decided things weren’t going fast enough, reaching down to quickly undo his belt and fly and finally releasing his throbbing cock from the confines of his pants. 

It was hard to stop a smug grin of his own from crossing his face at the way her eyes lit up in admiration when she saw his dick, he knew he was impressive, and it was always nice to have that confirmed. Too busy stroking his own ego; Vergil almost missed the wink Senna directed up at him before she swallowed his cock all the way down to base making him cry out in surprise. Many a woman had gone down on him before, but few had managed to take his impressive size so deeply this effortlessly. Instinctively his hands tangled into her hair, gripping hard at the golden locks whilst the girl expertly sucked him off, not once did she pull back for air or gag when he started to cautiously thrust his hips against her mouth. 

The flash of jealousy he felt before once again passed through his mind when he realised, she must have done this before, but it was quickly overtaken with pleasure when her tongue started flicking along his shaft with every upward motion. It felt incredible and it was becoming very likely the he would end up finishing in her mouth, he wondered for a moment if she would pull back and let streaks of warm, white liquid cover her face or if she would swallow every drop of his seed until he was bone dry. As it turns out that’s not the thing to be thinking of when one is receiving a spectacular blow job and Vergil soon found himself on the edge of Cumming hard down her throat, Senna must have recognised this as well because with one last expert flick of her tongue, she pulled her mouth off of his cock with a lewd pop.

Vergil’s knees almost gave way at the denial of his release and he called out in frustration, that was twice this bitch had been the cause of him reaching the edge and pulling him back from it tonight, once in fantasy and now in the flesh. Glancing down menacingly, Vergil used the grip he still had on Senna’s hair to drag her back to her feet, licking his lips at the slight hiss of pain she gave before he tossed her towards the large bed that had been sitting, ignored, in the middle of the room. Senna bounced on the mattress at the impact of her back hitting the black and blue satin sheets and giggled evilly at him.

“So, can you not take you clothes off on your own or have you realized you’re not up to the task of satisfying me?” Senna drawled coyly, resting back on her elbows and spreading her legs brazenly taunting Vergil to gaze at her bare pussy that was causing a darkening, wet patch on the sheets bellow her. He wasn’t quite sure exactly how he went from standing fully clothed, shaking with sexually charged rage to naked and pinning Senna down in the middle of the bed but at this point it didn’t matter, the second he settled on top of her and experienced the sensation of his cock brushing across the lips of her soaking core, any last vestige of control and rational thought left him as the realisation of just how long it had been since his last sexual excursion hit him hard.

“Get on your hands and knees.” The tone of his voice was almost inhuman as he sat back onto his own knees to flip the girl over, but Senna wasn’t moving, she petulantly refused to let him move her body into the position he wanted.

“No, I want to be on top.” Vergil’s insistent movements stopped at her husky demand as he stared down at her in disbelief. It wasn’t the first time he’d heard the request, but it had been some time since a woman had last asked him for it, he always said no, much preferring the ability to fuck someone without them looking up at him, he didn’t care for the feeling of someone watching him losing his composure.

“No.” His answer was no different today and he resumed his attempts at trying to flip Senna over onto her front. This time she complied but surprised Vergil by agilely sliding a leg back, over his hip and using the momentum to knock him down to his back so she was facing away from him, straddling his waist. He snarled with rage and made a move to knock her off of him, but Senna obviously expected him to try and was quicker, snatching up her gun from the bedside and reaching back to press the cold metal into his chest to the left of his amulet. 

“I wasn’t asking. Look, I don’t take orders like some slut; I do what I want, and I want to ride your dick until your eyes cross and you see stars so be a good boy and let me have what I want.” Senna punctuated her statement by lifting her hips and moving herself down enough to tease the tip of his cock with her opening making Vergil’s eyes flutter when a drop of her juices ran down the underside of his painfully hard flesh. His hips instinctively shot up at the sensation, but Senna simply raised her body up to prevent his entry and pressed her gun harder into his chest. 

“Fine do as you please, just keep facing forward.” Senna smiled down at him over her shoulder and tossed the gun down to the floor before slamming her hips down and taking his entire cock inside her body to the hilt. Vergil’s back arched and his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the relief of finally being engulfed by her tight, warm pussy. His hands shot to her hips when she started lifting her hips and lowering herself down in small, slow rotations causing them both to sigh and gasp at the sensation but Vergil was done with teasing and ready to chase his release so, keeping his hands firmly on her hips, he thrust hard up against her. Senna’s reaction was mesmerising, her hands grabbed at his wrists for balance, head shooting back with a scream causing her golden waterfall of hair to tickle along Vergil’s stomach, she was intoxicating. 

Wanting to see the reaction a second time, Vergil repeated the action, relishing in the way her body arched from the force of the thrust and then he did it again, and again, and again, and again, losing himself to the indescribable pleasure the hypnotic sight of the girl on top of him caused. It didn’t take long before his deliberate, methodical thrusting gave way to a much faster pace that had them both groaning and panting with pleasure, the feeling of her silky walls tightening around his cock with every movement driving him to madness and ecstasy. His hands tightened on her hips in panic a moment later when he realised, he was reaching his limit far quicker than he normally would, trying desperately to slow the motion of his hips and bring down the pace. 

Vergil gritted his teeth in frustration a moment later when he realised that it the pace wasn’t slowing and he was still teetering on the edge of Cumming, glancing down at where their bodies joined to try and understand why nothing hand changed, Vergil was surprised to see that he wasn’t the one thrusting any longer and hadn’t been for some time. Senna was the one in full control of the speed of their fucking right now, bouncing hard and fast, up and down on his dick, taking him in deep with every drop of her hips and seemingly loving it. Tearing his eyes upwards from the sight of himself disappearing in and out of her body, Vergil caught sight of the outline of her breasts bouncing along with her rhythm and the increased volume of her gasping breaths in between moans and whimpers of pleasure as she too started to reach the her end. All of a sudden a need to see what Senna looked like in the throws of ecstasy over took him and for the first time ever, he lamented his choice of position, wanting desperately to see the full effect of the pleasure he was causing in her, reflected on her face.

‘Hold on. Reflection.’ Vergil thought, swallowing and tilted his head to the side, eyes settling on the mirror sat on the other side of the room and sure enough he was witness to the most captivating sight he had ever seen. Senna was looking back at him, eyes heavy with lust, red lips parted, and face flushed almost as pink as her heaving breasts and it was all because of him. Vergil didn’t know how long his eyes were fixed on the image until Senna’s eyes rolled back and her lips formed ‘O’ shape as he was finally sent flying blinding off the edge of pleasure alongside her, spending himself inside the tight, warm, wet walls of the woman who was currently crying out and Cumming hard around him. Vergil was so gone and numb with pleasure that he failed to notice the way Senna fell limply back onto him, legs still folded underneath her and still joined together with him at her core but almost instinctively fund himself wrapping his arms around her regardless. 

They lay there like that, sticky and spent for what seemed like hours before he came to his senses, shifting to pull himself free from her body carefully and pushing her to lie next to his sated body, Senna didn’t protest, just laughed breathlessly and stretched out on her back against the cool sheets. For a split-second Vergil felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips at the sight of her, laying next to him utterly ruined, blonde hair fanned out around her like a messy halo and grinning like an idiot, but it didn’t last. They were done now, he had gotten what he wanted and more and had no further reason to linger around the woman, with that in mind Vergil stood and began retrieving his varying bits and pieces of clothing that were scattered about the floor. 

“You don’t have to run off just yet y’know.” It was a casual statement breaking through the silence just as Vergil picked up his pants and he sighed, anticipating a comment such as this and admonishing himself for not being able to control himself long enough to head by a whore house on his way out of town, at least there he could have just left without this nonsense. 

“I have more important things to tend to.” He had his back to her, too busy trying to locate his belt and trying not to be interested in her reaction to his cold statement. The silence stretched on for an almost uncomfortable time until a loud rustling sound broke the tension behind him, startled by the noise he turned around to be greeted by the sight of Senna arching her back in a stretch and staring at the ceiling with a groan, absentmindedly trailing her fingers over her stomach as she settled back against the sheets below her, his breath hitched at the sight she presented.

“Suit yourself, and here I was thinking we could start round two in another twenty minutes but oh well.” Of all the things Vergil had expected to come out of her mouth, that hadn’t been one. He had expected indignation, upset, anger even, not a casual invite for another session of mind-blowing sex, something he’d never had asked of him before. Finally turning to look at him, Senna gave him a lazy smile, fingers still toying with the soft skin of her abdomen and slowly inching lower towards her leaking core. 

“I don’t do encores.” The words were out his mouth before he had a chance to catch them, he almost growled at himself for saying it before he realised that had been the correct answer, of course he didn’t want to stay for more, why would he? He was already completely satisfied and in no way still feeling the need to climb back on top of the blonde and fuck that sexy smile off her face. He was only half hard right now because she was still lying there naked and of course he was having a reaction, any man would, especially when she dipped her fingers in between her legs and drew them up to her mouth glistening with a trail of his cum to lick clean.

“Pity, I guess I was right after all, you can’t handle me. Well in that case, thanks for the fun and good luck with your ‘Important Things’.” Vergil was only half listening; his full attention was being drawn to the way Senna curled her tongue around her dainty digits until each one was clean of his seed. He couldn’t believe how much he was enjoying the show and was almost disappointed when she finally licked up the last collected drop but much to his pleasure, had her hand immediately started making its way back down for another helping. Vergil, now once again completely hard and fuelled by lust, barely registered his move to intercept the motion until he had Senna’s wrist firmly in his grasp. 

“Fine. I can’t handle you huh? Well then, let’s just see how much you can take.” As he clambered his way back on top of the smirking blonde to kick off round two with a kiss he told to himself that this repeat performance would be a one off just to shut the arrogant woman up but then he also told himself that at the next round, and the one after that, and the one after that. He repeated the promise in his mind like a mantra repeatedly all the way up until they’d fucked for so long, they couldn’t physically keep going anymore and passed out, curled around each other. The next day when Vergil was collecting his clothes and practically running out Senna’s door before she awoke, he told himself that he’d kept his word, proved his point and purged his desire from his system but halfway towards Fortuna castle, he caught himself looking back in the direction of the City and realised there was a small possibility he may just be wrong before he continuing on his way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this far, I hope you stick with me and are enjoying the show ^_^


End file.
